1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile terminals and, in particular, to a screen display method and apparatus of a mobile terminal for changing a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of mobile technologies, the mobile terminal has become one of the everyday commodities in modern life. Mobile terminals have evolved to be multimedia communication devices supporting various data transmission and supplementary services as well as traditional voice communication service. As the supplementary services supported by the mobile terminal become more diversified, much research is being conducted to facilitate receiving and processing user inputs and presenting information to the user efficiently. Most of the research and development regarding the user interfaces are directed to the intuitiveness of the user manipulation.